


A Mid-Summers Day

by ThreeDotPattern



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But just a tiny bit, It's pretty nice and maybe a little steamy, Kissing Lessons, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, They love each other, also it's a bit gay but I guess that's what you're here for, just like a little bit of internalized homophobia but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeDotPattern/pseuds/ThreeDotPattern
Summary: One very eventful day, Steve and Bucky are left alone in Steve's apartment. Steve wants to know what kissing is like and who could be better to teach him than his unfairly handsome best friend.





	A Mid-Summers Day

The apartment was hot and humid. A swampy heat that made Steve's skin crawl. He and Bucky were lying alone in the heat of his apartment, Sarah had gone to the hospital to work the night shift again.

"I'm dying, Stevie, it’s so hot," Bucky lamented whipping off his shirt and plopping down next to Steve.

"I can't help you with that, Buck," Steve replied also pulling off his shirt. 

"Fine," Bucky paused and looked over at Steve, "speaking of hot, what was the deal with the girl that you kissed the other night, you never told me about her."

"She didn't actually kiss me. I don't think she was actually going to. She just wanted to learn about you to have better chances with you." Steve looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I hate that it always seems to be my fault that you can't get a girl," he ran his hands over his face in defeat.

"It's okay," Steve paused for a while and lay as spread out as he could, "it's just that I'm sixteen and I wish that I could just have my first kiss and get it over with."

"You haven't had your first kiss?" Bucky asked looking over at him.

"No…” Bucky sent him a slightly judgmental look, “don't judge me," Steve grabbed his shirt and threw it at Bucky's face.

"Okay, okay, I’m sorry, I’m not," Bucky said, laughing as the shirt hit him softly. They both laughed and settled into a sweaty comfortable silence.

After several moments, Steve looked up at Bucky in a dreamy fashion, "What's it like to be kissed?" Bucky looked at him with an inscrutable expression for a second before looking away.

"I don't really know how to describe it, it's nice. Most of the time. Unless you're a bad kisser, which most people are at first, it just takes practice." Bucky looked down at him blushing brightly.

Steve paused for a moment and seemed to make up his mind about something, "Okay, if you can't tell me, show me," Steve looked down, looking anywhere but Bucky's nervous eyes.

"Like, kiss you?" Bucky replied hesitantly. Steve nodded and looked up, almost making eye contact with Bucky.

"Wouldn't it be your first kiss, I don't want it to be with someone as uncool as me," he looked down and rubbed his face with his hands roughly.

"It doesn't have to be my first kiss, it's just...practice, a lesson," Bucky nodded softly and moved closer to Steve.

"The first thing that I do is softly grab their chin," Bucky tenderly grasped Steve's chin and pulled it closer to his. "Now, wrap your arms around my waist," Steve did as he was told and wrapped his arms around Bucky's bare, muscular torso. "Maybe I’ll whisper something sweet and soft, like this, ‘hey baby.’" Steve felt a shiver run through his body at Bucky's soft raspy voice calling him baby.

But it was all just pretend, Steve couldn’t deny that he had motives other than just learning how to kiss. But he knew that wouldn’t happen, it shouldn’t happen. Not with a boy, he just had to find the right girl. That’s what he kept telling himself. He would find someone that made him forget about Bucky that way. 

And yet, when their lips touched, an electric jolt raced through his body. It was magical. It felt like going far away and coming home all at once. 

Moving his hands from Steve's chin to around his neck he kept kissing him softly and it was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him.

Bucky's lips were slightly chapped and tasted a bit salty. This whole situation seemed to be out of one of Steve's wild dreams. Steve moved in closer and kissed a bit harder.

He had never kissed before but the way that Bucky moaned softly at the things he did lead him to believe that he was pretty good at it.

Steve tried to remind himself that it was just a kiss. But he couldn't help it, he wanted more of Bucky, so he took it. He moved closer and kissed him rougher. He felt Bucky run his tongue over the seam of his lips and, making an educated guess about what that signal meant, opened his mouth. Steve intertwined his tongue with Bucky's as the two mapped out each other's mouths.

Steve then had the brilliant idea to get closer to Bucky by climbing into his lap, straddling his waist. Bucky made a sound of approval at the arrangement.

They switched arm positions. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve pulling him closer to his chest as Steve ran his fingers roughly through Bucky's soft, dark hair. It was hot and sweaty and unbearable and the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Bucky moaned softly as Steve bit at his bottom lip. Smiling, he did it again, pulling out another low, sexy groan. 

After that Bucky pulled away gently, Steve chasing after his lips slightly. "Let me teach you something else," Bucky whispered before he nestled his against Steves' neck and started kissing and licking over it. 

Steve moaned slightly at the soft touches running over his sensitive neck and pulled Bucky closer. After what felt like forever, Steve pulled away this time.

"Let me show you what I've learned." Steve did the same thing Bucky had shown him. He kissed and nipped at his neck until he had Bucky moaning the same way he was a few moments ago. 

The two boys paused at the loud sound of someone banging on Steve's door. The two jumped away from each other as Steve grabbed his shirt, pulling it on and walking over to the door past the kitchen. Bucky looked after him, also pulling his shirt on. 

When Steve opened the door, he found one of his neighbors. Mrs. Bluesdale, she greeted him pleasantly and asked if he and his mother would like to come to her husband's birthday party. Steve agreed in a sort of daze before saying goodbye and closing the door. He walked back over to Bucky and practically fell onto him. 

Steve leaned over to him and kissed his collarbone that was barely visible over the collar of his shirt, "thanks for the lesson, Buck." 

Steve then sighed, and dropped his head against Bucky's chest, listening to his soft heartbeat. 

"You're a pretty good kisser, Stevie, I love you, punk." Bucky murmured into Steve's hair.

"I love you too, jerk."


End file.
